


Once Every Blue Moon

by AceLotti



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLotti/pseuds/AceLotti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sorry,” Isaac raised a had to stop him. “Are you telling me this moon isn’t going to make me want to kill anyone, but it’s going to make me horny?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Every Blue Moon

"Hey buddy,” Stiles slid into his seat behind Scott in Chemistry and pulled out his homework. “How ya doing? Feel like killing anything at all?” The moon tonight was supposed to be full, the second full moon of the month, which Stiles googled to find that it was called a “blue moon”. 

“Actually…no,” Scott said, turning in his seat. “I feel fine.”

“Fine like, normal Scott fine, or fine like super douchebag I have no problems fine?” Stiles asked. Scott rolled his eyes. Stiles would never fully forgive him for making out with Lydia during his first full moon. 

“Normal me fine,” he said. “Maybe Blue Moons are different,” Scott sounded hopeful. Stiles frowned at him. “Or maybe we should ask Derek after school?”

“Ask Derek what?” Isaac sat down next to Scott, but didn’t bother to pull out any school supplies. 

“Has he said anything to you guys about the Blue Moon?” Scott asked. Isaac shook his head. 

“Nothing, but he’s been really quiet lately…” Isaac said. “Not his normal brooding quiet but like that ‘I need to tell you something but I don’t really know how’ quiet.” Stiles was about to ask more, but Mr. Harris started class. The boys agreed quickly to go question the alpha when practice let out. 

—————————————————————————-

“You three smell like sweat,” Erica flinched when Stiles, Scott, and Isaac came into the Subway station. Stiles sniffed at his shirt. He had showered after practice, but he guessed Erica’s super werewolf sniffer could smell the grueling practice on them. 

“And you smell like make-up,” Isaac stuck his tongue out at her. Stiles didn’t know make-up had a smell. “Derek here?” 

“Yep,” she pointed to the broken down train. Derek was pacing, his hands shoved deep in the pockets of his leather jacket. “He’s been doing that all day, it’s getting annoying.”

“Hey Sourwolf!” Stiles called out. Derek froze in his tracks and turned his head to look at the group of teens. He glared at Stiles. 

“What,” he growled. 

“We need answers,” Scott said. “About the Blue Moon tonight.” Derek’s eyebrow raised. 

“It’s…” he sighed, climbing out the window of the train and walked up to them. “Hard to describe.”

“Is it any different than any other full moon?” Erica asked.

“Feels like it,” Scott said. 

“Yeah, Scott hasn’t threatened my life yet today…” Stiles said. Derek seemed almost uncomfortable, scratching the back of his head. “Just spit it out Derek!”

“It’s…” Derek tried to start, but he shook his head. “You’re…” he sighed. “It’s not very likely you’ll try to kill anyone tonight,” he said finally. The four of them looked at the Alpha skeptically. “Please don’t make me explain…” 

“Isn’t that kind of your job as our Alpha?” Erica asked, crossing her arms across her chest. “To teach us how to be werewolves? If you don’t tell us, who will?”

“It’s called the Mating Moon,” Derek said finally. The teenagers in front of him shared looks before turning back to Derek. “Full Moons to werewolves bring out the instinct we have to create our packs, to bite, to band together, to fight and gain status, that’s why you all have the urge to kill each other and bite those who aren’t yet werewolves.,” he made a point to look over at Stiles, who gulped. “But the Blue Moon is…different, it gives you the urge to increase your pack another way.”

“I’m sorry,” Isaac raised a had to stop him. “Are you telling me this moon isn’t going to make me want to kill anyone, but it’s going to make me horny?”

“In a nutshell,” Derek shrugged. 

“But I don’t feel any different…” Scott said.

“That’s because you’re all sixteen,” Derek said. “You’re all raging hormones anyway, it’s hard to tell the difference.” Stiles shoved his hands in his jeans pockets. 

“Is that why you’ve been acting weird?” Erica asked, a smirk sliding on her face. “Because you’re all hot and bothered?” Derek rolled his eyes and chose not to to satisfy her with a response, going back to the subway train to brood. There was an awkward silence between the four teenagers until Stiles said he should probably get home, that his dad was expecting him for dinner. They exchanged quick goodbyes and then Stiles and Scott left the subway station. 

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

Stiles was working diligently on his English essay on Catcher in the Rye when his dad stuck his head in the door and told him he’d been called in to duty that night.

“Okay, cool,” Stiles said. “Be careful.”

“I always am,” his dad replied. Stiles heard him go down the stairs and his car pulled out of the drive way. Once his dad was out of the house, he pulled open the hidden Google tab he had really been on. 

Google searching “werewolves” and “blue moon” and “mating moon” was tricky business. Wikipedia wasn’t very reliable, but it wasn’t like there were werewolf experts out there writing how-to guides for budding wolves. Therefore, he was stuck with mythology and conspiracy articles. 

As he scrolled through the pages, Stiles couldn’t help but let his mind drift. He wondered what the other wolves would be doing tonight. Was it the kind of horny that a cold shower could fix? Was it one of those itches that could only be scratched by a locked door and some dirty movies?

Did Derek watch dirty movies?

No. No, Stiles would NOT think about Derek that way. He wouldn’t think of the way, earlier today, Derek’s eyes burned into him. He wouldn’t think of those god-like abs that Derek had, wouldn’t think of him being, as Erica described him, “hot and bothered”. Wouldn’t think of him so wrecked on the edge of orgasm that he…

Fuck Stiles was going to need a cold shower tonight. 

Or two.

The fact he was thinking about a guy this way wasn’t exactly new to Stiles. Heck, the fact that he had just been thinking about Derek like that wasn’t even new. But it wasn’t something Stiles was really ready to give in to. He was still hanging on the edge that maybe, just maybe, Lydia would fall in love with him. 

He’d become too engrossed in his research, scrolling through pages and pages of information, scanning for key words of interest, examining photos and burning information to his memory. Hopefully, Scott wouldn’t mind his questions tomorrow. 

A tap at his window made Stiles jump. He spazzed out of his seat and fell to the floor, knocking over his text books and school papers. He looked up from the mess on the floor to see Derek crouching by his window. Stiles stared at him for a moment, confused to why the Alpha was outside his window. Finally, Derek gestured to the window and Stiles scrambled up and unlocked the latch. “Are you lost?”

“Can I come in?” he was panting, Stiles noticed, like he’d been running non-stop for hours. Stiles nodded and got out of the way so that Derek could climb into his room. He looked stressed out also. 

“Is everything okay? Is it the Alpha pack?” Stiles asked, immediately jumping to the conclusion that something bad was about to happen. 

“They won’t be out tonight,” Derek said shortly. Stiles stood in the middle of his room, watching Derek awkwardly. He was never sure what to do when the older man was in his room.

Derek’s eyes wandered Stiles’ room, his focus landing on the desktop computer. The screen was stopped on a rather graphic picture that came up when Stiles was researching. Simultaneously, he and Derek both dove for the computer, but Derek got their first. “Interesting reading here Stiles,” Derek chuckled as he scrolled through Stiles’ saved tabs. 

Damn his super fast werewolf skills.

“Yeah well, I was curious, and you weren’t really keen on giving out information today,” Stiles shrugged, shuffling his feet. “Where is your merry band of followers?” 

“I left them to their impulses,” Derek said. Stiles wouldn’t work through what that meant until later.

“What are you doing here?” Stiles asked. Of course, he could be a little hopeful, but he was trying very hard to will his mind away from those thoughts he was having earlier. The last thing he needed was a hard on around the Alpha. 

Derek took in a deep breath and let out an amused chuckle. Stiles wondered if Derek could smell the want on him. He hoped not. He watched him as Derek grinned at Stiles and he barely had time to register the look before the werewolf pounced, pressing Stiles up against his bedroom door.

“Oh god, oh shit, you’re going to kill me aren’t you?” Stiles asked, flinching away as Derek got all up in his bubble space. 

“That’s not my intention, no,” Derek growled. Stiles’ breathing was heavy, almost panicked. Derek leaned in closer and pressed his face at the crook of his neck and breathed in deeply. Stiles blinked quickly. What was he doing? “God Stiles I could smell the arousal on you from down the fucking block,” Derek said, his voice low and husky, and oh god Stiles tried to think of ANYTHING that was not going to turn him on like Derek’s voice and proximity was doing to him now. 

Wait…what did he say?

As Stiles tried to figure things out, Derek stepped closer, pressing their bodies together and pushing Stiles completely against the door. “Stiles,” Derek growled in his ear. “Stop thinking,” and he captured his lips in a forceful kiss. 

Stiles didn’t even know what to do other than kiss Derek back. He chalked this all up to being one of his wet dreams, he couldn’t deny he often dreamt of the Alpha wolf slamming him up against his wall and having his way with him. 

Derek’s mouth moved from his and began sucking and nipping at his neck and throat. Stiles let out a moan and relaxed against the door, his hands helping Derek with his shirt and belt buckle. “Oh god…oh my fucking god…” Thank the powers that be that his father wasn’t home right now.

Derek tore the shirt off of his chest. Literally ripped it in one yank and he dropped the shreds of cloth to the floor and Stiles has never been more turned on in his whole life. Derek scratches fingernails down his chest as he drops to his knees and unbuttons Stiles’ pants, pulling them down around Stiles’ ankles before mouthing the cloth of his boxers.

“Fuck Derek,” Stiles cried out, his hand fisting in Derek’s hair. That ignited a deep growl from Derek and he stood up and practically lifter Stiles off the ground. 

“I want you so badly right now Stiles,” Derek groaned, pressing against him. Stiles could feel Derek’s length, rock hard and desperately trying to escape the werewolf’s jeans. “I want to take you and fuck you so hard you wont sit for weeks…”

“Then take me,” Stiles said, never wanting anything more than what he wanted now. “Oh fuck, please Derek!” That wolf growl shouldn’t turn Stiles on as much as it did, and Stiles whimpered as Derek tore him off the door and carried him to the bed, slamming him down and crawling on top of him, biting and licking his way up Stiles’ neck and chest.

Shoes and socks were thrown off, there was a little mishap with Stiles trying to figure out how to get Derek’s jeans off that made Derek laugh - actually laugh out loud - and Stiles kind of falters and laughs too because it’s just hit him that he’s about to have sex with Derek Freeking Hale, and he leans up and kisses Derek and all of the sudden the tempo of everything changes and Derek kisses him back gently, his tongue tracing lightly over Stiles’ lower lip and Stiles parts his mouth to kiss him deeper. 

“Stiles…” Derek moans and it’s more of a question than anything. He wants to know if it’s okay. For the first time in his life, Stiles is at a loss for words. So he pulls back from the kiss and their eyes lock and he just nods, because that all he can do right now because he’s about 73 percent positive this is just a super realistic wet dream but heaven help him if he wasn’t going to live this one out until he woke up. Derek got the message though because he abandoned Stiles’ lips and kissed down his pale stomach, biting at his hip bone playfully. Stiles’ fingers curled into his sheets as Derek licked a strip up his cock, swirling his tongue round the tip. 

“Oh my god Derek,” Stiles moaned. There was his voice again. “If you want me to last the whole way through you might wanna save the blowjob for later,” he warned, and the only response he got was a dark chuckle from Derek and then suddenly a completely new and totally awesome sensation from even farther south. “Hoy shit….”

“You talk too much,” Derek said and Stiles looked down his body to give Derek a look that said ‘you’re just noticing this now?’ and smirked. Derek went back to pleasuring Stiles even more and he only grew more aroused as Stiles thrashed around on the bed, moaning out his name. “I have…” he panted as he pulled away, “…in my jacket pocket…” Stiles reached to the floor and grabbed his jacket, tossing it to Derek. He felt odd, all of the sudden, now that Derek wasn’t touching him, and Stiles let his hand roam his body, playing with himself a bit until Derek slapped his hand away. 

“What are you doing?” Stiles asked, and it finally occurs to Derek that this is Stiles’ first time and he looks over at Stiles and sighs. 

“I have to stretch you out so I don’t hurt you,” Derek said. “I’m not exactly little…”

“Not an ounce of modesty in you, is there Sourwolf?” Stiles smirks, but Derek is done lubing up his fingers now and Stiles’ smirk is replaces with a gasp as Derek presses a finger into his entrance. 

Derek stayed patient as he stretched Stiles out slowly. “You’re seriously trying to kill me now I’m sure of it, you’re torturing me to death Derek,” Stiles whined, trying to move his body to find more friction before Derek added another lubed up finger. 

Finally, Stiles was stretched, almost sobbing on the bed, begging for Derek. The noises the boy was making made Derek throb painfully and he rolled the condom on quickly. “This is going to hurt,” he whispered in Stiles’ ear, lining himself up. “Just relax, okay?” Stiles nodded but Derek heard his heart pick up speed as the nervousness settled in. Derek leaned in and kissed Stiles, pressing into his stretched entrance. Instantly he smelled the spike of pain wave off of Stiles and he pulled away from the kiss to whisper words of comfort in his ear, one hand running up and down his side as he pressed in deeper. The whispering relaxed Stiles and he reached out to squeeze Derek’s hand as he filled him up. Finally, Derek was in as far as he could go and Stiles leaned up to kiss him hard, holding the Alpha’s head in both hands.

“I’m ready, you can move,” Stiles said, and just to prove he meant it, he shifted slightly beneath him and Derek growled at the feeling. He slid back so only the head of his cock was inside Stiles and then in one swift movement, he slammed back into him, causing Stiles to groan loudly, gripping dull fingernails into Derek’s shoulder as he repeated the action. “Oh holy fuck Derek,” Stiles moaned, thrusting his hips up at Derek. This went on for a few minutes, Derek pounding into Stiles, Stiles moaning out Derek’s name. One particular thrust at a slightly different angle made Stiles’ eyes widen, and for a second, Derek panicked and thought he had hurt him. 

“Oh my god, okay, whatever you just did there,” Stiles said breathily, “Do it again. Do it a lot,” and Derek realized, with a smirk on his face as he smelled the arousal rolling off of the boy beneath him, that he had hit Stiles’ prostate. Derek angled himself properly and pushed deeper into him, hitting the sweet spot again. “Oh..my…fuck…Derek….” Stiles could no longer compile full sentences, and Derek registered that in the back of his mind under a file of “ways to shut Stiles up.” He picked up the pace as Stiles begged him to go harder. Without warning with one particularly forceful thrust, Stiles gripped onto the hair on the back of Derek’s head and came between them, a mix of moans and curses leaving his lips. He tightened around Derek, and the friction, plus the sight of Stiles withering beneath him, caused Derek to topple into orgasm as well. His claws had come out and they were gripped into the mattress, puncturing holes beside Stiles’ head. 

As he came down from his orgasm, Derek slowly pulled out of Stiles and the boy made a noise at the sudden feeling of emptiness as Derek tossed the condom and grabbed tissues, cleaning them off before crawling back into bed with Stiles. He could feel nervousness rolling off of Stiles and Derek just leaned in to kiss him, letting him know he actually wanted to be there. 

They lied together, Derek on his back and Stiles curled up next to him, his arm wrapped around the wolf’s stomach. 

“So…” Stiles started, cause clearly Stiles hadn’t been worn out by the vigorous sex they just had and he had enough energy to keep talking. “That was…”

“If you say awesome I’ll hurt you,” Derek said flatly. 

“I was going to say an interesting turn of events,” Stiles said quickly, letting Derek know he actually WAS going to say “awesome.” Stiles turned and leaned up on his elbow, hovering over Derek, cocking his head to the side to look at him curiously. 

“What?” Derek looked up at him. 

“I’m curious to if this is just a Blue Moon thing, or if this will happen often…” Stiles asked boldly. “Because, in case you weren’t aware, the next blue moon is in 2015, and I’m not just going to wait around for three years for us to have sex again. I’m not entirely sure if I am going to wait three minutes for us to have sex again…” Derek laughed at that and the sound startled Stiles, but he grinned back at him. “So..?”

“Wait, there was a question in there?”

“Can we…are..what was…” Faced with actually formulating a question, Stiles merely babbled and gestured between himself and Derek. “Oh come on help me out here!”

“I’m kind of enjoying the speechless Stiles,” Derek chuckled. Stiles glared and Derek smirked, rolling his eyes and leaned up to give Stiles a slow, deep kiss. Stiles relaxed into the kiss, lying more on top of Derek as he kissed him back. 

“Are we…something?” Stiles asked as they pulled apart from the kiss. “We don’t have to label that something yet, but are we?” Stiles looked over to Derek, who thought for a minute and then nodded, smiling so that just the corners of his mouth turned up a bit. Stiles grinned back though and kissed Derek. The alpha could feel the happiness wave off of the boy and he smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around him.

“So back to my original question,” Stiles said, settling down and lying with his head on Derek’s chest. 

“The one where you said you weren’t sure you could wait three minutes to have sex again?” Derek asked, amused. “Well it’s been five.”

“CLEARLY I’m overdue,” Stiles laughed. He swung his leg over Derek’s and pushed himself up so he was straddling the werewolf beneath him. “You know, this funny-sexy werewolf Derek thing is kinda hot, way hotter than brooding-glarey werewolf Derek. What do I have to do to get you to act like this more often?” Stiles asked, running his hands up Derek’s sculpted chest. 

“Oh I get like this every now and then,” Derek shrugged, his hands resting on Stiles’ hips. Stiles leaned down and pressed a series of kisses to Derek’s collarbone and neck.

“Once every blue moon?” Stiles asked softly before nipping at Derek’s ear.

“Once every blue moon,” he agreed, chuckling softly and turning to kiss Stiles again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Teen Wolf fic and My first AO3 post. Originally posted on my tumblr and there's no beta. Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
